


Some Things That Glitter

by EmAndFandems



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, idk how to tag this properly but it's got art attached now, tags?? they're just being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmAndFandems/pseuds/EmAndFandems
Summary: “M’not doing anything wrong, am I? Can’t a bloke kiss his fella in the park?”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 164





	Some Things That Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Queen's song of the same name. Find this story on tumblr [here](https://lazarusemma.tumblr.com/post/637867807845007360/crowley-theres-people-staring-and-crowley)!  
> Now with art in the endnote!!

_“Crowley._ There’s people staring.”

“And?” Crowley kisses him again. “M’not doing anything wrong, am I? Can’t a bloke kiss his fella in the park?”

“His fella?” Aziraphale repeats, delighted.

Crowley hums. “Thought you’d like that. Suits you, y’know. Old-fashioned and--” But he cuts off without finishing the sentence, blushing and ducking his head to kiss at Aziraphale’s neck.

Aziraphale leans into the kiss, but he’s not going to let Crowley get away with this. “And what, my dear?”

Whatever Crowley mumbles against his skin cannot be made out. Aziraphale takes gentle hold of Crowley’s jaw and tips his head up. He lifts an eyebrow and waits.

“And cute,” Crowley says, as though exasperated, like he isn’t bright pink in the cheeks.

Aziraphale beams. “You think I’m cute?”

“Fuck off, you know that.” Crowley pauses. “Did you not know that? Have I not said? Shit. Uh. Yeah, you’re bloody _cute,_ angel.”

“No, I know,” says Aziraphale. Bastard. Oh, Crowley’s so horribly in love. “I simply enjoy hearing you say it. You give compliments so sweetly, darling.”

Crowley hisses. Aziraphale laughs.

Crowley thinks for an instant that he would give anything to bottle this precise moment: his arms around Aziraphale’s waist, joy in Aziraphale’s expression, the crispness of coming winter in the air, the trees tipped with orange and red and slowly depositing leaves to the earth and the pond, everything fiery and golden and perfect. But he doesn’t have to remember to cling to this moment, because there will be more, thousands of instances of holding one another in the world that didn’t end, beautiful and delicate. A moment may be fleeting but if they never stop -- if they just keep living these moments, this could last forever, this feeling in his chest.

Still. “Selfie?” he suggests, pulling his phone from his pocket, and Aziraphale pulls a face indicating his disdain for the sleekness of the device but obligingly poses with his chin resting on Crowley’s shoulder from behind. The shutter clicks and yes, there they are: Aziraphale’s wind-ruffled curls like a halo, ugh, he does this on purpose, Crowley just knows it; Crowley’s grin, louder than the wind in the branches above them; the sun, already starting to slide downwards, catching in the pond and sending sparkles across its surface.

Altogether, Crowley decides, it’s a very _nice_ picture.

**Author's Note:**

> Art by Rob, who can be found on Twitter [@crownorclover](https://twitter.com/crownorclover)!  
> 


End file.
